


Day 09. Drop Dead

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lucifer, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgive Me, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Rated For Violence, Step-Devil, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Satan, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie Decker needs a Hug, We Die Like Men, Written late at night, You've been warned, emotion hurt/comfort, kind of, there's a creepy old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Lucifer takes Trixie to the park. A bad thing happens to them, but it's all okay later that night, for Lucifer would never let bad dreams plague his little one. Not when he was strong enough to chase them away.





	Day 09. Drop Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long  
I failed the challenge, and y'all really liked the fics so I'm back  
but like,,,  
sorry lmao love yall <3
> 
> [Series Notes]  
•This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
•Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
•Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
•This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

"Just- I don't know, Lucifer. Take her to the park or something." Chloe shrugs, gesturing to the bored little girl sitting in her living room. "Since you won't help with the paperwork, you can take her out somewhere. Just for an hour or so, okay?"

Lucifer exhales sharply out of his nose and rolls his eyes. "Fine. Beatrice, we're going out." He mumbles to the girl, who perks up and jumps up off the couch to go along with him. "_Goodbye_, Detective." He strains, pulling a face at her as they leave, which she returns with a laugh.

* * *

Lucifer sits on the park bench, clicking on his phone idly as Trixie plays in the sandbox.

"Hey Lucifer," Trixie starts, and the man's eyes flicker up but his head doesn't move, "can you push me on the swings?" 

He takes a breath and puts his phone away, standing up. He walks over to Trixie and grabs her outstretched hands, pulling her up and out of the sand. She runs over to the swing-set and sits down, swinging her legs patiently as she waits. Lucifer stands behind her and grabs the chains of the swing, pulling them back and then releasing with force.

Trixie giggles and they continue on like that until Lucifer's phone rings. He groans and checks it, sees it's Amenadiel, and answers with an apologetic smile to the younger.

He steps a bit further away from the swing-set and greets his brother jovially. "Amenadiel! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

They talk of anything and of nothing, it seems Amenadiel was just lonely and wanted to chat. They talk not five minutes before Trixie pipes up behind him.

"Chocolate Muffins." Her voice is soft and pleasant, like she's just answered a question for someone. But it makes Lucifer flinch and turn on his heel to face his younger.

There's a tall man beside her (though not as tall as himself), with ratty brown hair, pulled up in a "messy bun." Emphasis on the messy. Trixie doesn't look outwardly bothered, but his hand is on her arm and he has a sly- almost drunken- grin on his face.

Lucifer stalks towards the man and grips him firmly by the shoulder, hanging up the phone with no explanation to his brother. His eyes are burning red hot, and the man quickly releases Trixie.

"Don't touch her." Lucifer hisses, pushing the man back by his shoulder, making him stumble. The man raises his hands in surrender, the grin still present and unwavering.

"Hah! Hey look man, I ain't do anything to her pretty little face-" _CRACK._

Lucifer's fist collides with the man's cheek, sending him flying onto the ground. His smile is gone, and he looks up at Lucifer, ready to fight- but stops when he sees his face melt away into something not human. Something terrifying.

"Drop dead, scumbag." Lucifer growls, and the man screams. He jumps up and runs as fast as he can, looking back at them every few seconds to make sure Lucifer isn't following him. 

Once he's far in the distance, Lucifer takes Trixie's hand, looking her over for injuries. It feels nostalgic.

"You're alright?" He asks gently, and Trixie nods once.

"Can we go home?" She asks, clutching his hand a little tighter. Lucifer nods and pulls her along back to his car.

They ride home in silence.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe greets when they come back. Trixie rushes off to her room, and Lucifer sits beside Chloe in silence. "What's wrong?"

Lucifer sighs and looks up at her tiredly. "It's alright, Detective. Just a little incident at the park." He cradles his right hand that doesn't show any indication of what happened. Chloe gives him a look but Lucifer shakes his head. "It's all taken care of. I'll go get started on dinner." He smiles and presses a kiss to her hair before walking away into the kitchen.

Chloe is still apprehensive about letting that go, but she does for now.

* * *

After a quiet dinner, Trixie gets in bed and Chloe tucks her in; Lucifer hesitates by the door.

"Goodnight, Monkey, I love you." Chloe mumbles quietly, kissing her daughter on the head softly. Trixie says goodnight back and then asks if she can talk to Lucifer for a sec. "Sure thing babe, I'm just outside if you need me." She pats Trixie's hand gently and then exits the room.

Lucifer steps closer to the bed and sits on the edge awkwardly.

"Could you stay?" She asks him, muffled by the blanket hiding the bottom of her face. Lucifer nods without thinking about it.

"Of course, Beatrice. But it's time to sleep, so close your eyes." He starts off soft, but finishes in a teasing tone, poking her cheek playfully. She giggles and nods.

"Okay, night Lucifer."

"Goodnight, little urchin." Lucifer mumbles, and then sits in silence until he can hear Trixie's soft snoring.

He gets up, stretches and checks his phone to see only fifteen minutes had passed. He exits the room, shutting the door with a soft click, and sees Chloe sitting on the couch waiting for him. She gestures him over with a smile and a wave, and he slinks over, falling into her arms contentedly.

They talk for a while in hushed whispers and shared laughter, until Chloe's eyes are fluttering closed every few minutes.

"Come on, love, up to bed." Lucifer coos, pulling Chloe up into his arms bridal style. She mumbles something against his chest before giving in and allowing herself to be carried to her room. 

He lays her down under the covers and tucks her in, whispering a goodnight before retreating to the lounge room.

Lucifer takes off his suit jacket and hangs it over the couch. He also pull off his shoes and places them neatly beside the couch before laying down. He takes out his phone and plays a few apps boredly, not really committing to any one game.

He stays up hours and hours into the dead of the night, until he hears a faint crying coming from Trixie's room. He gets up, leaving the phone on the couch, and steps into her room. She sniffles shakily and looks up through teary eyes to see him.

"Lucifer?" Her voice trembles, and Lucifer sinks down next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Beatrice?" He asks softly, moving some hair out of her face. "Bad dream?" She nods and he returns it. "Alright, that's perfectly fine. It feels scary, but trust me, I will _never_ let anything bad happen to you."

Trixie's face is so open and trusting, and she gives him an easy smile. "Thanks Lucifer." She whispers.

He nods absentmindedly and smooths her hair back. "It's alright, spawn. You can rest easy, alright? I'll stay with you tonight." He smiles and she relaxes almost instantly. He sits with her silently a few minutes, and then begins humming softly.

_"Mother?"_

"What're you singing?" Trixie asks, and Lucifer pauses his humming.

_"Yes, my dear?"_

"A song my mother used to sing to me."

_"Why am I not as important as my siblings? I understand Father needed me for the stars but..."_

"Not to say that we really had a great relationship later in life- but when I was younger, she would sing it to me whenever I was feeling lesser than my siblings." He explains.

_"Nonsense Samael, you're my little lightbringer. My shining star. To think you could be dulled out by your brothers and sisters is complete and utter nonsense."_

"Although it's not in English so you wouldn't understand it."

"Can you sing it to me anyways?" She asks meekly, suddenly feeling shy, like she's invading on something personal. Lucifer smiles.

"Sure." And then he begins singing. His words curl and flow around each other, speaking as if his words were written in funny running-writing. It's a gorgeous sound, one that fills Trixie with a feeling of warmth and acceptance.

Just outside the door, Chloe's heart feels fuller than it's ever been.

Maybe he really could be apart of their family.

Maybe he really _did_ love them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a cheesy ending but it's late and I'm exhausted after my long shift so... this is what you get for now my children.


End file.
